megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Mega Man Network Transmission Items
Power-Ups PowerUP Increases one of MegaMan's attributes (Attack, Rapid, Charge) by one. Can be purchased from NumberMan's shop for 2,000 Zenny, and the price doubles for every time this item is purchased. Up to three can be purchased from NumberMan's shop. Maximum upgrades for an attribute is five. Those contained in Purple Mystery Data cubes that require an unlocker are marked with italics. Locations (15 total): *NumberMan's shop (x3) *Den Area 2 *Outer Net *''Garden Comp 2 (Unlocker)'' *Shopping Comp 2 *Power Plant Comp 1 *Power Plant Comp 2 *Old Area 2 *Zero Account *Vacant WWW Comp 2 (ACDC School) HPMemory Increases maximum HP by 20 (up to 1,000 HP). Can be purchased from NumberMan's shop for 500 Zenny, and the price doubles for every time this item is purchased. Up to seven can be purchased from NumberMan's shop. Those contained in Purple Mystery Data cubes that require an unlocker are marked with italics. Locations (46 total): *NumberMan's shop (x7) *Den Area 1 *''Den Area 2 (Unlocker)'' *Net On Fire/Den Area 3 *Global Area 1 *Global Area 3 *Waterworks Comp 1 (x2) *Waterworks Comp 2 *Garden Comp 1 (x2) *Bank Comp 1 *''Bank Comp 2 (Unlocker)' *Shopping Comp 1 *''Shopping Comp 2 (x2) (One ''Unlocker)' *Arcade Comp 1 *''Arcade Comp 2 (x2) (One Unlocker) *Power Plant Comp 1 *Power Plant Comp 2 *Old Area 1 (x2) *''Old Area 2 (x2) (One Unlocker)'' *Strange Gravity Area 1 (x2) *Strange Gravity Area 2 *No Gravity Area 1 *No Gravity Area 2 *''Zero Account (x3) (One Unlocker)'' *''Vacant WWW Comp 1 (ACDC School) (Unlocker)'' *Vacant WWW Comp 2 (ACDC School) *Legendary WWW Area 1 *Legendary WWW Area 2 *UnderNet (x3) MemUP Increases maximum MP by 8 (up to 256 MP). Can be purchased from NumberMan's shop for 1,000 Zenny, and the price doubles for every time this item is purchased. Up to five can be purchased from NumberMan's shop. Those contained in Purple Mystery Data cubes that require an unlocker are marked with italics. Locations (22 total): *NumberMan's shop (x5) *Den Area 1 *Global Area 1 *Global Area 2 *Garden Comp 2 *Bank Comp 1 *Shopping Comp 2 *Arcade Comp 2 *''Power Plant Comp 1 (Unlocker)'' *Old Area 2 *Strange Gravity Area 2 *No Gravity Area 1 *Zero Account *''Vacant WWW Comp 2 (ACDC School) (Unlocker)'' *Legendary WWW Area 2 *''UnderNet (x3) (One Unlocker)'' RegUP Increases the capacity of the default chip by 8 MB (up to 64 MB). Those contained in Purple Mystery Data cubes that require an unlocker are marked with italics. Locations (7 total); *Net On Fire/Den Area 3 *Waterworks Comp 2 *Bank Comp 1 *Arcade Comp 1 *Strange Gravity Area 1 *''Zero Account (Unlocker)'' *Legendary WWW Area 2 BckupChp Increases MegaMan's maximum backups by 1 (up to 9 backups). Locations (8 total): *Den Area 2 *Outer Net *Bank Comp 2 *Power Plant Comp 1 *No Gravity Area 1 *Zero Account *Vacant WWW Comp 2 (ACDC School) *Legendary WWW Comp 1 NormArmr Default armor. FireArmr Decreases damage from fire-based attacks by 50%. Obtained from Roll in Den Area 2. WoodArmr Decreases damage from wood-based attacks by 50%. Can be purchased from Higbsy for 2,500 Zenny. ElecArmr Decreases damage from electric-based attacks by 50%. Can be purchased from Higbsy for 2,500 Zenny. AquaArmr Decreases damage from water-based attacks by 50%. Can be purchased from Higbsy for 2,500 Zenny. Subchips MiniEnrg Instantly restores ~20% of MegaMan's maximum hit points. Can be purchased from Higsby 's for 500 Zenny. Can carry up to 5. HalfEnrg Instantly restores 50% of MegaMan's maximum hit points. Can be purchased from Higsby's for 1,000 Zenny after defeating FireMan . Can carry up to 5. FullEnrg Instantly restores all of MegaMan's hit points. Can be purchased from Higsby's for 5,000 Zenny after defeating NeedleMan, BrightMan, IceMan, and QuickMan. Can carry up to 5. MPCharge Instantly restores all of MegaMan's memory points. Can be purchased from Higsby's for 5,000 Zenny after defeating NeedleMan, BrightMan, IceMan, and QuickMan. Can carry up to 5. FstGauge Increases the rate at which the Custom Gauge fills for a limited time. Can be purchased from Higsby's for 500 Zenny after defeating Zero. Can carry up to 5. FullCust Instantly fills the Custom Gauge. Can be purchased from Higsby's for 3,000 Zenny after defeating Zero. Can carry up to 5. Unlocker Unlocks valuable items hidden in Purple Data Cubes. Can be purchased from Higsby's shop for 1,500 Zenny after defeating GutsMan. Can carry up to 5. Key Items PET Lan's handheld terminal with "MegaMan.EXE" installed inside. Lvl1Code A text file with the pass code for releasing security level 1 in Den Area. Found in Den Area 1. Lvl2Code A text file with the pass code for releasing security level 2 in Den Area. Found in Den Area 2. Lvl3Code A text file with the pass code for releasing security level 3 in Global Area. Found in an e-mail Dex sends you after meeting NumberMan in Outer Net. Lvl4Code A text file with the pass code for releasing security level 4 in Outer Net. Found in an e-mail Higsby sends you after defeating ColorMan and ElecMan. Lvl5Code A text file with the pass code for releasing security level 5 in Outer Net. Found in an e-mail Dex sends you after talking with ProtoMan in Undernet. LnkCodeX A text file with the pass code X for connecting the link in Global Area 3. Obtained after defeating SwordMan. LnkCodeY A text file with the pass code Y for connecting the link in Global Area 3. Obtained after defeating GravityMan. LnkCodeZ A text file with the pass code Z for connecting the link in Global Area 3. Obtained after defeating StarMan . WtwkCode A text file with the pass code for releasing security inside the Waterworks. Found in Waterworks Comp 3 and obtainable after defeating a BigPuffy. FireCode A text file with the pass code for releasing Fire security in the Arcade. Found in Arcade Comp 1. AquaCode A text file with the pass code for releasing Aqua security in the Arcade. Found in Arcade Comp 1. MystData The source file for a program with a lot of puzzles. Required to obtain the Zero battle chip. OldData Data for a mysterious, useless, and old program. Obtained after defeating PharaohMan . DstrdDat Data for a partially corrupted, useless program. Obtained after defeating ShadowMan . AuthCode Allows you to use a link to the Undernet. Obtained after acquiring OldData and DstrdDat. ExCdHnt1 Extra Code Hint: "The last place you first went to; Repair from high up." Found in Bank Comp 2. The code you find is usable only in Mega Man Battle Network 3. To find the code, go to Den Area 1, and proceed to the end of the area until you find the link to Den Area 2. There is a short cyberbar above several viruses. Double-jump onto the tiny block on the right of the bar. Use Repair. The following code appears: D M G E I O ? W (? is a weird glasses-like symbol) ExCdHnt2 Extra Code Hint: "Area with Roll; Repair on continuous spikes area." Found in Zero Account. The code you find is usable only in Mega Man Battle Network 3. To find the code, go to Den Area 2 and crush the weakened pillar near the start by using either a Fist chip or the Wrecker chip. Slide and then double-jump to the top of the second set of floating spikes. Use Repair. The following code appears: K T E I U E ? D (? is lowercase q look-alike on its side) ExCdHnt3 Extra Code Hint: "Where the fire started; Repair after you arrive there." Found in Undernet 1. The code you find is usable only in Mega Man Battle Network 3. To find the code, go to Den Area 3 and use double-jumps to reach where FireMan's warp was previously at the start of the game. Use Repair. The following code appears: Z N ? U D O I Q (? is a weird glasses-like symbol) Other Items Little HP Small green HP ball-looking item that viruses sometimes drop. Restores 40 HP. Big HP Big green HP ball-looking item that viruses sometimes drop. Also frequently found near bosses. Restores 200 HP. Category:Lists